


Don't Be Afraid.

by readytomcf_ckingdie



Series: Hatchetfield Mini-Fics [1]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Songfic, these two really deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytomcf_ckingdie/pseuds/readytomcf_ckingdie
Summary: Song chosen: Don’t Be Afraid - Telltale Games.25: kiss inspired by a song- You can pick this one, since you're picking the song (from Anon)Ship: Potseed. (Deb/Alice)Plot - Basically, Deb has a nice singing voice, and when Alice has a very bad nightmare, she’s there to soothe her back to sleep.
Relationships: Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Series: Hatchetfield Mini-Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130423
Kudos: 9





	Don't Be Afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I'm stupidly proud of this, even if it is rather short. Enjoy!

“You know it’s better like this.” Said a cold voice in her ear as Alice continued down the seemingly endless hall inside Hatchetfield Highschool. She had come here looking for Deb, right? Right. She had to be here somewhere.

She kept putting one foot in front of the other, a large frown on her face. She whimpered internally. If this was a prank it was a terrible one. She half-wondered if it was and that Deb was just trying to scare her. It was almost Halloween, after all.

But she remembered last year. Deb had scared her into a panic attack and immediately regretted it. She had sat with her for the rest of the night apologising and pleading to be forgiven. Alice recalled her vowing never to prank her again. She could see how sincere she had meant it then. 

She knew Deb, and Deb never went back on her word.

...right?

“Deb?” She called anxiously, shoulders raised in alarm. She was incredibly tense - she hadn’t been like this since her last show when she had had a panic attack. Deb was there… she had calmed her. Deb always knew what to do.

What would Deb actually do here?

She paused. She knew that underneath all of the tough act, her girlfriend was quite a gentle human being. Even so, she fought for honour and she fought for those she cared about. Right now, if she was with her she would fight.

Where Deb was a Fight reaction, Alice was Flight.

Alice ran. She used to do Cross Country for the specific reason of being able to run away from danger. This seemed pretty dangerous to her.

She continued sprinting. While she had been in Clivesdale for a few months now, she hadn’t forgotten the layout of the school - she knew the halls weren’t this long or this dark.

She panted, coming to a stop beside a familiar room. The Theatre. She remembered this. It was where she and Deb had met, auditioning for Romeo and Juliet in their freshman year. She had so much nostalgia from this place.

Catching her breath, she gently pushed open the door with an eerie squeak.

She could see a silhouette on the stage as she made her way towards it. It was taller than her and was sporting an evil smile. Unnerved, she reached out, only to be pulled into the darkness.

She felt herself falling, voice chanting her name in sickening glee as she felt the pit become steeper and the bottom now in sight. Was this how she died?

Alice.

Alice.

“Alice,” A voice brought her jolting from sleep. She felt two hands on her shoulders before she was pulled into someone’s arms. A sob erupted from her throat as she clung to the figure. The smell of vanilla and smoke told her that this one was real, and that she wouldn’t hurt her.

“Hey, shh.. Shh..” Deb cooed, running one hand through Alice’s blonde hair whilst the other held her close. She actively rocked the teen back and forth, watching the stars out of the window as Alice began to calm down.

“D- Deb…?” She whispered hoarsely - she must have been crying in her sleep.

“Easy there, Blondie.. I’ve got you, com’on..” The other continued, Alice leaning into her on instinct, “Breathe with me, com’on..” 

She did so, feeling her shoulders relax and her tears slow. She sniffed, hugging onto her tightly. Deb watched her cautiously.

“...D’ya wanna talk ‘bout it, princess?”

Alice shook her head with a gentle wipe of her eyes, “In the morning..”

“Alright.” Deb mumbled. She went to lay down again when the blonde cupped her cheek pleadingly. The stoner pushed herself back up and let Alice settle in her arms and lap, “...Hm?”

“Can you do the song?”

Normally she would’ve declined. As much as she had sung for shows, she refused to do it at any other time. She found it embarrassing. On the other hand, seeing Alice look so tired, so lifeless.. She couldn’t really refuse.

Eyes softening, Deb gave a gentle smile and nodded, “Alright, Petals.. Here we go.”

“Nevermind th’ darkness..” She began softly, her voice warm and comforting, “Nevermind th’ storm..”

Alice curled up in her arms gently, “Nevermind th’ blood red moon, th’ night will be over soon.”

“Th' night will be over soon..” Deb continued, watching a sleepy smile make its way onto her girlfriend’s face, “Brush away th’ sorrow, brush away th’ tears.. Sing away your heavy heart.. Th’ night will be over soon..” 

Alice leant her head onto Deb’s chest, her breathing matching the other’s heartbeat. Steady, calm and slow. Her eyelids drooped lightly as the panic dissipated, leaving her tired and ready for sleep.

“Th’ night will be over soon.” Deb kissed the top of Alice’s head, her hand rubbing the other’s shoulders soothingly. She was happy that she was calmer, now. She hated to see her in such distress.

“For every night goes quiet.. and every moon grows blue..” She lowered her voice, seeing the other start to doze off into a more peaceful sleep, “Beyond th’ dark comes somethin’ new..”

“Th’ sun will be risin’ soon.” She gave her a small smile, one that Alice returned before she gave into sleep as Deb finished, “Th’ sun will be risin’ soon..”

Silence settled over the room as Deb cradled Alice close. She leaned down and kissed the top of the sleeping girl’s forehead, pulling the blankets over them as she finally laid down.

“I love you, princess.” She whispered, head leaning on top of Alice’s as she also quietly succumbed to her own tiredness. There were no more nightmares that night, only tender and caring gestures in their sleep.


End file.
